


GoodLake: The Tale of a Cult Leader

by Nyxcion, SaxKingEthan5943



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Cults, Dissociation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxcion/pseuds/Nyxcion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxKingEthan5943/pseuds/SaxKingEthan5943
Summary: This is my first actual book aha its a story about my ocs and their universe,I'm really bad at grammar so I'm hoping to get help on this but other wise enjoy ^-^""
Kudos: 1





	1. INTRO

**Author's Note:**

> this story is a WIP

Mordecai Henry Adams stared blankly as a male with chestnut brown eyes and dyed silver hair begged him for his life.  
The young boy watched as his father raised the blade of the engraved ritualistic axe and refused to follow the thing as it sliced through the air and landed with a loud wet thunk, He tried hard to ignore the garbled animalistic screaming of a man whose neck had been chopped almost in half.

He had learned to disappear into his own mind during these things.  
His family doctor had called it dissociation but he liked to think it was a happy escape from a horrible life any normal fourteen year old should never live through.  
His body seemed alien as his hands went numb. His father swung the heavy axe a second time. The soft tissues and solid bones didn't stand a chance. The males head landed on the grass this time with a soft thuding noise, blood draining from the clean cut. The man's name had been Ashton and he had been found sleeping with another cult member in the rookies dorms. Breaking the rules comes with consequence.

This wasn't new.  
This was how he lived.  
This was how every other week was like.

This was his family's legacy.

Once the show was over, his father gripped the boys arm with force and threw him back into his room. His father slammed a black book down in front of him.  
He was to go back to studying after all he had seen. The boy looked up at his father and just as his eyes were about to meet the older male's, a harsh slap whipped across Mordecai's right cheek.  
His head was forced down into the book as a deep angry growl sounded from his father.  
"Study.  
Or you'll end up like your whore of a fucking sister."  
Mordecai remained still as he had learned any movement at this current moment would or could result in a hospital visit.

"Yes sir, I won't leave this room until I finish this book."  
His voice did not sound his own it sounded monotone and dead.  
His father let out a huff and let his son free as he stormed out of the room. Another door slammed closed down the hall as Mordecai turned his attention to the book.


	2. Chapter 1: The life of The Adams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again I'm a first time writer so please bear with me

Mordecai's eyes opened slowly as he was met with the wall next to his bed,His back bruised and bloodied from last night's beating as he cautiously sat up.

He was seventeen now and was still in the same situation he had been raised in his whole life.  
The male remained blank faced as he stood and stretched causing his joints to pop along his arms and wrists. He would then do his usual morning stretches to pop the joints in his legs and back as he sighed in a depressed type of satisfaction.  
He then walked to his wardrobe,Stripping his clothes as he went as once he reached the wooden cabinet he opened it and chose a males black blouse with a red gem stitched to the collaring with matching black slacks and dress boots.  
He pulled on some velvet red gloves and a matching red belt.  
He must look good or risk upsetting Mother and upsetting Mother would result in Father's abuse.

Abuse.

Once he reached a certain age he had learned from others in the cult that the way they were all treated was called abuse. It admittingly took him a few weeks to learn what that word meant and once he knew he wasn't very happy about it, He had asked his mother and she had started crying and screamed at him to leave her alone saying it was 'God's fault' Father was like he was.  
He had swallowed his fear and asked Father if he was abusive and that resulted in a broken arm and a trip to the family doctor; Doctor William Todd.  
He didn't ask anymore questions after that.

Mordecai walked to his dressing mirror and brushed his hair and debated what cologne to wear as he wasn't allowed to shower until after dinner.  
He chose a simple rose and woodsy smell as he carefully applied it.  
A small blur of movement behind him caught his attention as he focused on it in the mirror, It looked like a humanoid version of himself with red glowing eyes and a festuous,pulsing oily black mound embedded on his neck as the thing veined off into his throat and jaw.

Mordecai whipped around as he held his brush up to defend himself from the thing and was met with nothing.  
Of course he was,It was always nothing,Every single time. Nothing.  
Doc Todd had diagnosed him as Schizophrenic brought on by some sort of severe trauma.  
His parents had believed it was a Demons work and tried to beat the evil out of him.  
He had gone back to Todd broken and emotionally numb,Todd had pulled him aside and told him; " You are meant for better,Don't let them beat on you try to fight them.  
I had to diagnose you because the other option was to far wild for your family to hear." What ever that meant.

A loud banging was heard on his door as his older brother stormed in,Malekai was twenty three and well built.  
He was six foot even with mixed tanned skin and a handsome face,His father had forced him to exercise and eat well to become a walking eye candy so they could lure others into the 'church.

Malek crossed his arms as his violet eyes stared down at Mordecai with a slight scrutiny.  
"Dad says hurry up or he'll have your damn head." His voice was spoken with hidden meaning and even more hidden emotion as it didn't take a scientist to know Maleks true feelings towards Mordecai.  
He loathed him.

Malek was tortured far worst then Mordecai can dream of and as a result had come out a broken man. He had become mentally ill and left untreated and as a result the state labeled him with severe Borderline Personality Disorder and a deep sense of sadism and masochism as he taught himself to enjoy the pain to make it stop faster.  
He was a man no one dared even look at or fear they'd end up missing or worst,Alive and kept as a pet.  
His older brother was very open about what he did in his past time and even when people called the police nothing was done.  
His father was deeply rooted into the judicial system to control any and all cases benefiting or criminalizing them they had people in the state senate so his family was basically legally immune to any cases or other thrown at them.  
Malekai Adams was a monster who was thrilled by this and abused this power mercilessly.

Once he declared he was ready Mordecai walked behind Malek as they both headed down stairs to the moderately large dinning room to eat breakfast with the family.  
Mordecai sat as far down the table as he could along side Victor and their triplet River,Victor was dressed in a soft silk top with frills and a matching gem stitched onto the sleeves as River wore a torn sweater and was forced to the very end of the table.  
(WRITING PAUSED AS I HAD HIT A BLOCK SO SPARE ME PLEASE I WILL CONTINUE THIS)


End file.
